


If You're Wondering If I Want You To, I Want You To

by lethimrunsonia (angelsfallingdeancatch)



Series: Six Different Ways [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Some reddie at the end as a treat, Spanking, Starts as Bichie, Switch Bill, Switch Stan, Then they add Stan, switch richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/lethimrunsonia
Summary: Tender time with Bill, Richie, and Stan (and some Eddie at the end). Richie comes home early from a gig, and take a bath with Bill. Eventually, Bill admits to Richie that Stan hasn't spanked him (something Bill likes) and Richie intervenes.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Six Different Ways [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	If You're Wondering If I Want You To, I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> Bill: Genderfluid and is called "baby girl" at points, still referred to as he/him by choice. Also talk about Bill having having ADHD. Bill subs for Richie and Stan, doesn't really Dom in this fic. 
> 
> Richie: Non-binary, he/him. Richie Doms Bill and Stan and subs for Stan.
> 
> Stan: Agender he/him. Stan Doms Richie and Bill and subs for Richie. 
> 
> Everyone is accepting and it's a non-issue.

When Bill woke up from an impromptu nap on the couch, it was 8 PM. He was pretty sure he'd laid down at  _ three _ . He wiped a bit of drool from his face and stretched, sighing when he realized he’d missed dinner. He grabbed himself a protein bar and figured he'd eat something more substantial once he woke up a little more, and went to his bedroom to change. 

His breath caught. 

" _ Richie _ ?" His fiancé wasn't supposed to be home for another few days. He ran to the bed, stumbling in his haste, and pretty much fell on top of him to give him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Billy boy!" Richie crowed, releasing an  _ oof  _ when Bill landed on him. "You are lucky I'm so bony and long or else that could have hurt you!" He started cackling at Bill's annoyed but still absolutely floored face. "Fuck, I missed you, sugar."

"I missed you, Daddy." Bill hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

The light drifted across the red in Bill's hair and Richie pressed it back against his face and tucked it behind his ear. "You just looked so cute, and you never get enough rest. I just thought I'd let you sleep, sweetheart."

Bill supposed Richie did have a point, and that had been really sweet of him. "I can't believe you're home," he whispered, coming out of his hiding spot in Richie's neck. "I was really missing your cuddles today."

"I really missed holding you," he agreed, pressing his hands against the small of Bill's back, delighting in the knowledge that his hands covered him completely. "You got me for the rest of the day, lovebug."

Bill watched Richie’s face, taking him in fully. There were bags under his eyes that told him Richie hadn't slept well in the Airbnbs and hotel beds that had become his safe space during his tour. He had some stubble that told Bill he hasn't shaved in a few days, and Bill couldn't help but trace it with his fingertips. It felt nice, and he was hoping that Richie would keep it for a while. He let his fingers rest lightly against Richie's just barely chapped lips as he spoke. "You look tired, Daddy. Are you sure you don't wanna nap?"

Richie pursed his lips to kiss Bill's fingers and sighed. Bill was right, he  _ was _ tired. "I'm sure. I just want to spend time with you." He poked at Bill's shoulder and heard him hiss. "We'll have to ask Eddie to give you a massage, sleeping on the couch all the time probably isn't great for your joints." 

Bill giggled at the sweet kiss Richie left to the pads of his fingers and moved forward, replacing them with his own lips. "I don't wanna bother Eddie, I'm sure he'll be exhausted when he gets home. I'll see about getting a massage tomorrow or something." He winced when he moved the wrong way. "I'll quit sleeping on the couch. I didn't even mean to do that today."

Richie snickered at himself. Who was he, his mom, Mags the Great? He saw the green in Bill's eyes and thought maybe it's just what you feel when you love someone so much. "Do you hurt, baby? Can I get you anything?"

Bill kissed Richie again, letting it linger this time. He licked at the seam of Richie's mouth, encouraging him to open up so he could lick in just a little bit. He tasted peppermint on Richie’s tongue, and he got hungry all over again. He pulled back, but not before nuzzling Richie’s nose. "Maybe a warm bath with you? And then the shittiest food we can find. I'm in the mood for a greasy cheeseburger."

"Don't let our boy hear you say that." Richie winked at Bill secretively, "but I will get you very shitty food, honey." He chased Bill's kiss and pulled Bill up against his chest and waited until Bill wrapped his legs securely along his waist before hoisting him up. "To your bath, my prince!"

"That's why I only told you," he insisted with a giggle. He let his head rest on Richie’s shoulder, keeping a tight grip on him. He squirmed at the nickname; it was close, but it wasn't what he wanted right that second. "Am I still...P-Princess?" It was asked very quietly, so low that Richie wouldn't have heard it had Bill not been right next to his ear.

Richie plopped down on the side of the tub, his wide hands holding Bill's hips securely, his fingers tucked under his ass. "Of course you are, baby!" He squeezed at Bill's cheeks, trying to get him to look at him. "You wanna be my princess right now?" His eyes lit up. He loved calling Bill that, babying him and caring for him. "You wanna be my sweet baby girl right now?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Bill said, cheeks aflame as he kept his eyes on Richie. He was so thankful he didn't have to spell out what he needed with Richie--it was as if Richie always knew what he needed on instinct, just like Stan and Eddie. They had all been friends for so long that it probably  _ was _ instinct. He settled on Richie’s lap, fiddling with the mustard yellow shirt that sported little red crosses in an almost checkered pattern all over. He never understood Richie’s need for wild colors, but he loved it all the same. 

He loved this shirt in particular. He was sad Richie had taken it with him--it smelled so much like Richie that Bill liked to wear it when he was gone.

"My little princess, all shy for Daddy." He praised Bill, elated that Bill must have missed him, if he wanted this kind of attention. That he'd fall into this safe space and share this with Richie, tell Richie what sort of feelings he was having, and what he was thinking about his gender at any specific time. "Let's get you out of your clothes, baby girl." He didn't move Bill, or let him leave his lap. He picked at the bottom of his shirt, and he didn't fail to notice that it was a shirt Eddie had worn earlier in the week, a cute auburn pullover. "You've been lonely, I see, did you reach out, beautiful?" His tone wasn't accusatory, just curious. Once he had the shirt on the floor, he supported Bill's thighs to help him out of his sweatpants and briefs until he was kicking the clothes to the door and standing Bill up on his feet. "I don't want you to be cold," he said as he wrapped Bill up into his own shirt as he got up to shake his legs out of his jeans and turn on the water

Bill became something of a limp noodle while Richie undressed him, already feeling so much lighter and safe now that he was home. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Mike and I had a date the other day, and...and I slept with Ben and Stan the night before last 'cause Eddie had an overnight shift." He preened, tugging the shirt closer around him and giving it a sniff.  _ Richie _ . He smelled like vanilla and sandalwood now that he'd quit smoking. Bill watched as Richie got the water ready and smiled softly into the shirt, shyness getting the better of him. "Was good, Daddy. Made sure I wasn't so lonely all the time."

Richie checked the water with his hand, making sure it was hot but not as scalding as Bev liked it, and added some bubbles for Bill. He watched Bill peek out from his shirt and made grabby hands towards his fiance, feeling like the epitome of heart eyes. "Good boy, Daddy is so proud of you." He stepped into the tub and sat as carefully as possible so he didn't splash. Richie tried to ignore his embarrassment at his awkward size and movements as he sank into the water and reached out to help Bill get in.

"Proud?" Bill took off Richie’s shirt that he'd borrowed to keep warm, carefully setting it on the counter so he could maybe swipe it to wear later. He let Richie help him and sat down with his back to Richie’s chest, letting his head lay back and rest on Richie’s shoulder. He lazily kissed up Richie’s throat, making sure to nuzzle as he went. "You look really pretty, Daddy."

"Yeah, sweet cheeks, you took care of yourself, you let us help you. Daddy is very proud of you." He shivered at Bill's cute affections and held him close around his waist with his arm, his other hand coming to tip Bill's head back and kiss him lewdly, but pulled away with a tiny moan after a few moments.

Bill pulled back, settling against him once more. "Everything go okay with Steve? Did you have fun with your shows?"

"Steve's great, he's a good friend. He somehow actually likes listening to me talk about you, and Eds, and everyone. Says it reminds him of his family. And the shows were good, even got a heckler."

"I like Steve, I'm glad you found him." He glanced up at Richie, brow furrowed. "Who heckled you? Can I break their nose? Did you make fun of them?"

"Oh, just some guy in the crowd. Said there's no way I could have that great of sex with that many people. I told him it wasn't my fault he didn't know how to please his partners! Don't put your insecurities on me, dude!"

Bill chuckled, peering up at Richie with big eyes. “Not to mention you’re so pretty!”

"Daddy's pretty, baby?"

"You're so pretty. I like the stubble, it makes me want..." he blushed a deep red and stopped his train of thought, moving a little to capture Richie’s lips again. 

Richie hummed and tightened his grip so Bill couldn't scramble away. "Makes you want to what, darling?" His voice held a tinge of danger, of what would happen if he didn't answer and Richie had to tease it out of him.

Bill shrank but let out a little grin. Oh, he liked that tone. He shrugged lightly. "Oh, uh, I don't know, Daddy." He absolutely did know. He just wanted to tease a little bit. He never really got bratty, per say. He couldn't stand the thought of somehow being in trouble. But he did like the teasing they could get into. 

"I think you do know, princess." He was cooing now, right against Bill's ear. "Doesn't my Billy want to be a good girl?" He bit Bill's earlobe. "Or should I just tell my baby dirty things but not let him come?" His grin was feral, but he waited to see if Bill minded the switching of pronouns. Sometimes, Bill wanted to be _ princess _ but didn’t mind  _ good boy, etc.  _

Oh, Bill needed to come. He let out a whine, his shoulder coming up to try to half-heartedly protect him from the ticklish sensations. "Sorry, sorry, I'll be a good girl for Daddy!" He accepted the  _ he  _ Richie used, feeling comfortable enough to be both. He paused to try to put it into words. "Um, um, it makes me want...makes me want your mouth against...against my hole, and...on my...on my cock." He liked the idea of Richie's stubble tickling against his most intimate places; it almost made him drool with want. 

Richie's hand sunk under the water and took Bill's cock in his fist. "You are a good girl, sweetheart." Richie choked back a moan. "Yeah? Want me to mark up your skin with my stubble, you cute little thing?" He hushed Bill by kissing him, nipping at his lips. "Yes, you're everything for me."

"Oh, oh, yes Daddy, want that." His toes curled when Richie touched him--he was already plenty worked up, and hands on him like this made him stupid with need. He let Richie nip as he pleased, unable to do much more than moan and try to kiss him back. "Just want Daddy to feel good too."

"How about after I get you all dry and warm, I do that? You'll feel so cute, after I've made you come so much in the tub. Then Daddy will feed you food." His wrist flicked and his hand jerked his cock energetically. "You can do whatever you need to do, princess, but I'm going to keep going until you ask me to stop, okay?"

"Oh Daddy,  _ please _ !" Bill yelped into Richie’s neck, opening his legs wider to give him better access, because  _ fuck _ . An orgasm was building quickly, and his breathing got more erratic the closer he got. "Your hand feels so good on me, Daddy."

Richie's hand sped up while he kissed Bill's jaw and cooed at him. "Good, princess, Daddy's gonna show you how much he missed his little thing." He whispered against Bill's ear. "I love my pretty slut, so worked up and I haven't even fucked you." His voice dropped. "But I will, baby. Just you wait. You're just too tempting."

"Always worked up for Daddy," Bill admitted, writhing and moaning as Richie’s hand went faster. "I love Daddy, missed him so much, missed his cock, too." He moved one leg to the side of the tub, breathing shaky. "Yeah, Daddy? You're worked up for me, too?"

Richie pushed his erection against the crest of Bill's ass and his lower back. "Don't you feel it, princess?" He spread his hand up and pressed Bill back against Richie's fluffy haired chest. "Daddy loves you so much, baby girl. I missed you so much."

"Oh shit," Bill came the second he really felt Richie’s length against him and he tried to settle again, letting his head fall back on Richie’s shoulder instead of just watching. "Your baby girl missed you," Bill insisted, nosing at his ear. "Missed waking up with you and eating with you and just being near you, Daddy."

"There's my good Billy! So fucking good for me, princess." Richie kissed at any skin on Bill he could reach, licking at his jaw and sucking a hickey there. "Fuck, I missed it too, honey. Miss it all, with my little thing." Richie waited until Bill had melted against him before he began to jack his hand up and down Bill's shaft again, starting with gentle strokes before speeding up again.

"Oh, oh, _ oh _ , Daddy," Bill whimpered, still letting his legs stay open for Richie. He needed this, more than he would ever admit. Needed this special attention. "I always wanna be so good, Daddy, love being your good little one,  _ oh _ ."

Richie cooed at Bill, watching his cock disappear and pop back up inside his fist. "You sound so fucking beautiful, Billy. You're perfect, so good. Wanna keep you like this."

"I'm perfect?" Bill whispered, his hands moving up to tangle in Richie's hair, trying to keep himself from pushing Richie away. He wanted all the pleasure Richie was willing to give him. He tugged on Richie’s hair gently, wanting to make him get close, too.

Richie could only take so much, and Bill pulling his hair drove him to bite down onto Bill's shoulder, following it's soft slope up to his neck and clenching his teeth down into his skin.  _ Mine Mine Mine. _ "My perfect boy, so fucking pretty," he whispered as he dragged his teeth off his bright bite mark. Richie quickened his strokes, wide eyed at how much pre-come was covering his hand.

"Daddy, am your good girl,  _ good boy, _ " Bill moaned, tugging Richie’s hair even harder as he came a second time, writhing and almost coming out of Richie’s grip. His breathing got shallow as Richie continued to stroke him and he had to gently grab Richie’s arm, squeezing it twice to let him know he needed a break. Just a break. He was struck by how focused Richie was on him, how enamored his fiance was with his cock that, to Bill, was just average. He couldn't think about that too long, though, his thoughts starting to clear from the almost meditative state subspace put him in, and he wanted to stay in that nice place as long as possible. 

Richie didn’t let Bill’s sopping wet cock fall from his hand, but he did quit his movements so his boy could breathe. He faintly ran his fingers up and down Bill’s chest, over his freckles and to his shoulders. “Daddy’s got you, precious baby. Tell me when you’re okay. It’s okay if there’s no come, I just want you to feel good.”

"Mm, mmm. Will tell you.” Bill settled against him with his happy little moans, taking a few deep breaths as he let himself mellow out. He studied Richie’s hand that hadn't left; it was so large. It almost covered him entirely. Those hands came with fingers that were long and nimble, his whole hand steadier than Bill’s could ever hope to be. He reached out and traced over Richie’s fingers, gently prodding so that he could really examine Richie’s hand. Once he was satisfied he lifted his gaze to Richie’s face, and watched as his fiance gazed at him with the same adoring look that Stan always gave him. He nosed against Richie's jaw, his signal for  _ I want soft kisses _ when he was feeling nonverbal.

Richie hummed at Bill as he poked at Richie’s large hand, smiling at Bill’s big eyes when he looked up at him. “I hear you, Billy.” He pecked at Bill’s lips, keeping them small and adoring. He offered Bill his hand that was holding Bill up to Richie’s broad chest. Richie always thought he looked a bit odd, with such large shoulders and all the height, but on such a lithe frame. Not to mention he looked like he had been a black bear in another life. Bill had hair, but it was more on his arms and legs than anything else, and it was such a light brown you could easily miss it. Richie looked like he fell into glue and then rolled around in black cat hair. Bill placed his hand on Richie’s, and Richie’s cock twitched at the size difference. Bill might be taller than Eddie, but Eddie had bigger hands than Bill. Both of them were smaller than his, though. Did any of the losers have bigger hands than him? He was pretty sure he and Mike’s sizes were equal. Bill made a soft noise and Richie gave him a dopey smile. “Sorry, sunshine, I was just thinking.”

Bill cocked his head, keeping his eyes on Richie’s as he studied him. Bill's face was neutral, gentle. He wanted Richie to feel safe.  _ Thinking? _ He tried to convey, prodding at Richie’s cheek before moving his hand to his chest and petting him. Bill felt so safe when he was with his Losers, but especially Richie. Richie was safe and warm and sexy and everything anyone could want in a partner, plus some.

Richie stared at Bill’s fingers combing through his chest hair and parted his lips. “Thinking about how like...big I am, and how you’re one of the smaller Losers.” He kissed Bill’s temple in apology. “I know you and Eds don’t like it, but I do. It suits you.” He pushed Bill’s hair off of his face and traced his fingers through it in time with Bill’s movements. “I know it’s a touchy subject, sometimes, because of how soft you both can be. I know we’re all like that, but you especially like more feminine things, like me. Just more often.” He kissed some of the soft strands of Bill’s hair that floated near his face. “But, that doesn’t mean you’re less of a man, even when you aren’t a man, you know? You’re so strong no matter what, Billy. More than just being able to fight, or throw a ball, you can do those things better than me. But you’ve just got a strong heart.”

Bill’s body tensed as he listened, but he managed to relax after a moment. This was Richie; he wasn't being teased. He was just being cared for, observed. "I don't feel strong," he finally said, voice quiet.

Richie nodded. He understood the feeling. “I don’t either, but I’m strong enough to carry you. And you’re strong enough to carry me.” He pulled Bill’s hair up until it fluttered against his nose and he could smell Bill’s cedar shampoo. “And I don't just mean that literally, Billy.”

Bill turned a little, sad when Richie’s hand moved from his cock. They could continue in a minute; there were more important things to discuss. "I'll always carry you," he started, moving forward and kissing him softly. "You're so strong. You always have been." He shifted and stayed quiet for a long moment, biting his lip and wondering how to approach this as he pet down Richie’s chest again, this time to calm himself. "What made you decide you wanted me, too? Wanted me enough to have me go through life with you and Eddie?"

Richie held Bill under his ass and helped him into his lap. He blinked in surprise when he realized that Bill playing with his chest hair calmed Richie down, too. “It wasn’t something I decided, it’s just something that _ was _ , you know. Like...when we were small I knew how I felt about Eddie, but I knew I felt that way about you too. By the time I was 10 I had a hunch I was in love with all 3 of you; Stan, Eddie, and you.” He clapped his hand behind Bill’s neck and thumbed at the hairs there. “But it was a little different with you and Eds. I knew I couldn’t live without Stan, but a life just near you both would have been enough for me. I just knew. Every time I looked into your eyes I felt it. I knew, for certain, that the three of you were soulmates though. And then, you know, we met our other halves.”

Bill wasn't sure what to say to that. He moved forward, still petting down Richie’s chest as he let their lips slide together. They locked instantly, fitting perfectly into place as if Bill and Richie had been born to kiss one another. Bill smiled softly into the kiss at that thought, not breaking away for even a moment. He moved his hands to Richie’s cheeks, thumbing at them affectionately. After a few moments of just happily kissing him, Bill pulled back, slightly out of breath. Looking into Richie’s chocolate eyes, seeing the love that was there for him, it no longer mattered that he wasn't going to be married to Richie or Eddie or Stan on paper. They all still loved him, so dearly. They weren't doing that so it would be easier to get rid of him if they decided they had enough, even though his mind tried to sell him on that every time he looked at his engagement ring.

"I think I realized I had a crush on you first," Bill started. "I mean, I knew I loved you and Eddie and Stan, but I didn't realize in what way. And then one day something clicked; you punched Bowers in the gut for taking my lunchbox, even though that made you a target from then on. And I realized right then and there what I had on you was a crush." He leaned forward, kissing Richie again. "I pretended I was sick for a week after that, but I was really having...epiphanies. I loved you and Eddie and Stan. And as we got older I was so afraid you and Eddie didn't feel the same way, because you guys...you were so perfect together, you know. We all knew it was going there. By some miracle, Stan wanted me, too, and...and then I was distraught. How could I choose just one of you? But would Stan be hurt?” Bill shivered, his back cold now that he wasn't pressed against Richie's chest. "But I understand now, I think. I just realized I'd never told you any of that." He moved so he was cuddled against Richie again, trying to get warm and wincing when his back screamed at him for all this movement.

Richie pulled down a towel and wrapped Bill’s front with it, uncaring that the bottom of the towel became waterlogged. “Thank you for telling me, Billy. I’m sorry it was all so scary.” Richie rubbed his thumbs into Bill’s stiff shoulders as he spoke. “I wish I would have just talked to you, because I wasn’t as scared, but I didn’t want to push you away, you know? But it’s okay now, we’re getting married.” He smiled softly, tucking his face into the back of Bill’s neck as his hands worked. “Maybe...maybe you and Eds, and you and me should do something special, just for us getting married, you know? I don’t...” he sniffed at the back of Bill’s hair. “I don’t want you to feel like yours isn’t as important as Eds and I, just cause ours is 'legal.'” He said, like  _ legal _ was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard.

"I just want it to be the same," Bill said with a pout, horrified when he sniffled.  _ Oh _ . Okay. He was a little more upset about it than he realized. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment, breathing deeply and trying to pretend that any tears coming out were just from the knots Richie was working out. He was going absolutely limp against Richie now, letting out tiny moans and sniffles as Richie helped his aching shoulders. "What...what should you and I do? And Eds and me?"

“Well...maybe we don’t have to get legally married?” He offered, digging his fingers into Bill’s upper back. “I mean, we’d have to talk to Eddie about it, but we can just get married, you know? Fuck the system.” He wasn’t really attached to the idea of needing the papers to say what he and Eds and Bill had, he just wanted the ceremony with their people. And Bill couldn’t fool Richie, he knew Bill was upset.

Bill was quiet, a million different thoughts flowing through his mind. The main one being what about health insurance for Richie? He felt like he was being selfish, making it that much harder for Richie. "I know. But...we've gotta make sure we take care of you." He let his hand fall to Richie’s thighs and he dragged his fingers up and down them. "I love you. I don't want you to get fucked because I'm being unreasonable."

Richie hooked his chin over Bill’s shoulder and purred at Bill’s petting. “I love you. I think I make enough that I can get my own health insurance. I think my wallet can take that hit, what’s more important to me is that you know you’re equal with us, you know?”

Bill continued to pet him, kissing the side of Richie's head before nuzzling his hair. "I don’t deserve you. Will you let me pay half of it, at least?"

Richie grip on Bill’s hips tightened, his nails beginning to poke into Bill’s skin. “We will plan it all out, I know you and Eds will want to pay a third, and that’s sweet of you.” His voice dipped to a baritone. “But, you see, pretty boy, you said something that’s mean and untrue about yourself. Daddy can’t have that. Stand up with me, let me help you dry off. Then we are gonna play a game.” His eyes were playful, but sharp.

Uh-oh. Bill had slipped. Daddy wanted to take care of him, even though he was being selfish, and he wanted to push. Was Richie mad? "Sorry, Daddy," he whispered, standing like Richie told him to.

Richie sighed, realizing Bill was spiraling a bit, and pulled Bill into a completely dry towel. He ruffled and fluffed him up to his hair, giving him a warm smile when Bill peeked out of the towel with bird nest hair. “Daddy isn’t mad, okay? Daddy just wants to show you that you deserve us.” He lifted Bill out of the tub and drained the water. “Besides, you were getting cold, and our butts are gonna get sore from sitting in the tub too long. Let’s get you all comfortable, okay, princess?”

Bill nodded, allowing himself to be carried. He nuzzled his face against Richie's neck, knowing he was cute when he got like this. "Am comfy on Daddy," he insisted, hugging him closer as if to prove his point.

Richie laughed fully, plopping them on the bed and laying pillows on each side of his thighs. “You still get to be on Daddy, see?” He nuzzled his nose into Bill’s messy hair and laid him across his lap. “You only get to hump my leg when you say nice things, okay baby? You can come if you’re very good.”

Bill shivered, but not because he was cold. No, he was very warm, now. That sentence had hit him in his core. Fuck. "Will Daddy help me?" Bill shifted slightly, embarrassed. "Will Daddy keep his stubble for a few days, at least?"

Richie hushed Bill, trailing his hands down to Bill’s ass. “Yeah, baby doll, I’ll keep it. If you’re very good, I’ll eat you out when you’re close to coming, hm? Would you like that, little slut?”

"Yes Daddy," he said quietly, moving forward just a tad so Richie had more access to his ass. "I'd...I'd really like that, please."

Richie cooed at Bill and started tracing patterns on Bill’s cheeks, all the way down to his sack, to his thighs, and then back up. “Good boy, Daddy loves you. I wanna make you so happy, precious. Daddy will give you whatever you want.”

Bill trembled happily under his touch, letting out happy little hums he didn't have control over. "You do make me so happy, Daddy. The happiest. I have such good Daddies."

Richie beamed down at Bill, even though he couldn’t see it. He tickled his ass a little, liking how Bill jumped while trying not to move. “Do you wanna start, baby, you wanna get off on my leg? If you can’t think of anything, just tell Daddy. Daddy will help you.”

Bill nodded, his leg twitching up a little as if trying to get away from the tickling fingers. He liked it, though, so he tried to keep the wiggling to a minimum. "Yes, Daddy, wanna. Um...I'm pretty," he started lamely, trying to fill the silence while he thought.

Richie knew that this was hard, tried to think about Eddie, or Mike, or Bill even,  _ any  _ of them, making him do this. He’d probably just burst into tears, he was ashamed to admit it to himself, but he knew that Bill was trying and doing much better than Richie would be. “Good baby! That was perfect.” Richie pat Bill’s ass, watching it bounce with his movements. “You are very pretty.”

Bill let out a tiny gasp, blushing as his bottom was patted. He loved this, being spanked or getting bottom pats. He just liked being adored so intimately. He glanced back at Richie, trying to get a glimpse of his face to watch him adore Bill. "Very pretty?" It was a tiny, quiet question. He shifted a little, trying to decide what he could say next. "I'm...hm." He wasn't _ good _ . He was selfish. He tried again. "I'm...I'm smart, and I make nice things."

Richie played with a malleable cheek and tickled a finger against Bill’s hole before moving away. “Yeah, very pretty, honey.” He squeezed Bill’s ass like it was bread dough and hummed, obviously pleased. “Yeah, baby! You’re so fucking smart, and you make such cool art. You’re so talented.”

Bill blushed deeply, but preened at Richie’s touches. "Thank you Daddy," he said softly. "Can...can Daddy help me now?"

“Of course, love bug.” Richie massaged circles into Bill’s cheeks and lower back, his other hand coming to thumb at Bill’s nose and lips. “You’re loyal, I’ve never doubted our friendship, even when we fought. I’ve always believed that you cared about all of us.”

Bill nuzzled Richie’s hand, snuffling quietly. "Does...Does that make me a good boy, Daddy? I'm a good boy, still?" He kissed Richie's thumb and took it into his mouth, sucking on it with gentle movements.

“Yes, sweet boy. You’re always my good boy.” He pushed his thumb down on Bill’s tongue and let him suckle on it. “You’re brave, and adorable. You help me feel safe, and to just feel like I can breathe.” He scratched Bill’s lower back and purred, “you’re so special and precious. So good for Daddy.”

Bill’s face got warmer and warmer as Richie spoke, and he took all of Richie's thumb into his mouth and gave it a long suck before popping off, whining. "I'm a good boy for Daddy, I make Daddy happy," he tried quietly, moving his hand up to wipe at his eyes. "I deserve Daddy."

Richie moaned and in a flash he had moved behind Bill, pushing his ass up for him to lick a lewd stripe against. “There’s a good princess,” he cooed, nuzzling his chin against Bill’s left cheek. It began to bloom pink almost immediately. Fuck.

"Nyggh!" Bill hadn’t realized how fast Richie was, and it threw him for a loop. He fell into place quickly though, moaning and trembling as he felt Richie against his hole. Oh, he'd been right. Richie’s face felt fucking fantastic against him. " _ Daddy _ !"

“Daddy’s right here,” Richie teased, licking across Bill’s rim and sucking it into his mouth. He encouraged Bill’s hips back against Bill’s face, teeth sharp and pulling at his sensitive skin. “I’m gonna just eat you up, little thing.”

"You feel so good," Bill whimpered, moving as Richie wanted him to and trying his best to stay still. "Yeah, Daddy?" He squirmed, a little nervous. He hadn’t prepared for this as much as he would have liked to. "Do I taste okay?"

Richie chuckled, a touch darkly. “Yeah, baby, you taste perfect.” He noticed Bill’s hesitancy and laid his cheek on Bill’s soft skin. “You wanna do something else? Do you...should I spank you? Or has Stan already done that recently?” Bill squirmed even more. “Oh, did I figure something out? What’s that cute face for?”

"N-no, Daddy, like it." He blushed even deeper at the teasing tone Richie’s voice had taken on. "I'd...I'd really like a spanking." He shifted uncomfortably. "Daddy Stan hasn't...Daddy Stan hasn't spanked me. Ever. I want him to, but...I think he gets scared at the thought of doing it." He bit his lip, eyes widening at what he'd just said. Oh, Stan would know about this in 2 seconds flat.

Richie’s answering grin was feral. He reached over Bill, pinning him with his bigger body and grabbed the closest phone, which was Bill’s. He opened the phone easily, guessing the password without a thought, and say Stan was under “Daddy Stan :jigsaw::bird:” which, that was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen, what was his? Bill tried to wrestle out from under him but Richie just laughed. He texted: “this is Daddy Richie, a very cute boy has told me you’ve never given him a spanking and that is illegal, get in here.” He then found himself, which was under “Ricardo the Dick of Derry” but also had after it “Daddy Rich :revolving_hearts::candy::sunny:”. Richie glanced down at Bill with absolute delight.

Bill cursed Richie for being a fucking giant and whined, trying to get out from under Richie with very little luck. "Daddy, what did you just send?" He asked, voice tiny. Richie only showed him his contact, and he blushed. "Oh, yeah...I added nicknames for everybody the other day. That took a long time, finding the right emojis."

Richie laid on Bill’s back, kissing his ears. “Just told Stan he’s missing out, and should come in here.” He licked up Bill’s neck, trying to get him to smile. “It’s really cute, Billy. I love it.”

"Oh. Yay! I want Daddy Stan, too. You think he'll eat a cheeseburger with us?" Bill giggled and scrunched his shoulders up, no longer trying to get away. "I'm glad Daddy likes it," he said, reaching back and taking Richie’s hand.

Richie chuckled at Bill, eyes adoring. “I was thinking...I could show him. How to spank you?” He phrased it so Bill could get out of it if it was too much for him. Richie saw movement at the door, and a red faced Stan appeared in the doorway, closing the door with a dull thud. 

“H-hey, honey bunnies.”

Bill froze, glancing between Richie and Stan and shrinking against Richie. Oh, Stan looked embarrassed and...very upset. "Hi, Daddy," he said softly, reaching out for Stan to get him to come join them.

Richie hushed Bill and kissed his arm, staying on top of him like a weighted blanket. “Hey, Stanny man!” 

Stan zoomed across the room and grabbed Bill’s hand, crouching down and nosing at his face. “Hey, Billy, are you having fun with your Daddy?”

Bill giggled at Stan's motions and nodded, trying to catch his lips in a quick kiss. "Mmhmm, Daddy. Havin' fun. Daddy came home and didn't wake me," he said with a small pout. He glanced back at Richie and nuzzled at his jaw, trying to let him know he wasn't actually upset and just wanted to be pouty.

Richie snatched a kiss from Stan and moved off of Bill, pulling at them both until they all were sitting against the headboard, Bill in the middle, squeezed between them. “Daddy wanted his boy to have some sleep,” he teased, watching Stan coo at Bill and kiss his jaw. Richie raised his brow, daring Stan and Stan blushed harder. 

“Billy, honey, do...you want me to spank you?”

Bill’s head ducked and he looked at his legs, nervous. He gave a single, hesitant nod, curling in on himself just slightly. "But...you don't gotta. I...I know it makes you nervous. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Richie curled both his arms around Bill, comforting him while he talked. 

Stan whined, moving into Bill’s lap, practically sitting on both of them. “Billy, I just don’t wanna hurt you, I only knew you even liked spanking recently cause Richie was teasing me about it.” He blushed at Bill’s questioning look. “He knows I like...how you sound, and...making you cry.” He looked away, obviously ashamed of himself. “But if you like it so much...then it can’t be bad. Then I wanna spank you just how you like it, Billy.”

Bill’s resolve broke. "Are...are you sure that's it?" He kept his eyes down as his heart broke. He knew Stan did this with Ben, and Richie, but not him. He'd gotten scared and evasive when Bill asked for it and Bill was beginning to wonder if he was just asking too much, if there was some stuff Stan didn't want with him but wanted with the others. Oh, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "I don't want you to do it because you know  _ I _ like it. I want you to do it because  _ you _ want to do that with  _ me _ ." Tears that had threatened to spill out earlier were flowing freely now, and he hated himself for it. Why was he so goddamn  _ emotional _ today?

Stan looked at Richie, who helped him pull Bill into Stan’s lap and then wrap around Bill from behind. Stan let him cry it out for a while, just cooing at him and petting his hair. “ _ Dovie _ ,” he whispered when Bill finally stopped shaking, “I do want to do it with you, but I was scared it was bad of me to want to, because...well, I don’t wanna hurt you. I don’t wanna fuck up and scare you away from me.” 

Richie frowned in understanding, kissing Stan’s forehead. “I worry about that too, but you just have to trust Bill that he’ll be honest about what he can handle.” 

Stan frowned back. “But...what if I do it and scare Bill so bad he freezes up?” He held Bill tighter.

"You're not gonna, 'cause I can't live without you," Bill said with a sniffle, relaxing into Stan's hold the second his boyfriend called him Dovie. He only got Dovie when he was very deep in subspace. 

Oh.

He snuggled close to Stan, not wanting to be even an inch away from him. "Daddy...Daddy Richie had a good idea," he finally said, peeking up at Richie. He reached out and tugged him closer, wanting Richie to cuddle with them, too. He needed Richie cuddles just as much as Stan needed them.

Richie held them tightly, cooing as Stan kissed Bill’s hair. “I thought, I could teach you how I spank our boy?” He kept his voice sweet, trying to encourage Stan to sink into this space with them, to trust Richie and Bill and try a scary thing. “I promise, it’s not bad because it makes Billy so happy, and it makes me so happy. It will make you happy, too.” 

Stan nodded, pulling Bill’s face away from his chest, looking at his face very seriously. “Can I try, baby? Am I...bad? For liking it when you cry?” He thumbed at Bill’ cheek bone. “Not when you’re in pain, or unhappy, but when you’re happy or feel so good, or desperate....”

"Yes, Daddy, you can try," he promised with a nod, keeping his eyes on Stan's and trying to keep his own wide and loving. "You're not bad, Daddy. My Daddy could never be bad. I like...I like being open with you like that."

Stan pet Bill’s face, looking at Richie. 

Richie nodded encouragingly, eyes bright. “Stan, you’re not bad for thinking Bill is pretty when he shows you how much he’s feeling. It’s not weird to think his tears are pretty. Bill is pretty.” He nosed along Bill’s neck as he talked. 

Stan bit his lip, searching Bill’s eyes. “You promise?”

Bill shivered from all the attention he was getting and managed a shaky nod. "Yes, Daddy. Promise." He took one of Stan’s hands, spreading out his fingers and examining them for a moment, watching as they twitched. He then, very gently, stuck his pinky out and wrapped it around Stan's, and looked up at him. "I promise, I'm being honest with you, and I will keep being honest with you."

Stan’s lips curled into a soft smile and kissed Bill’s nose. “Okay, dovie, let's get you comfy and in my lap.” 

Richie made a pleading noise, tugging on Stan’s button up. “Yeah, Richie, me too?” Richie yanked it, then, and Stan laughed. “Okay, I’ll give.” Off went the shirt as he settled on the bed.

Bill moved so that Richie could set up the pillows as he normally did, and he zoned out a little as Richie explained to Stan why he put pillows where, et cetera. He was, admittedly, nervous. What if he scared Stan off? What if Stan didn't want to do anything kinky with him anymore after this? He was pulled from his trance when Richie gently tugged on his arm, and Bill obediently laid over Stan's lap, his ass in just the right position for Stan to spank. He reached out and grabbed onto Richie's thigh, wanting him close. He was home, finally, and Bill still wanted Daddy with him as much as possible.

Richie purred at Bill, sitting right up against Stan so Bill could hang onto Richie. Stan rubbed his hands down Bill’s back and pet his ass, just being sweet. 

Richie smiled at them, adoring how Bill melted in Stan’s lap. “Okay, start small. Bill’s vocal, so you’ll know. Just check on him all through it, if he needs to yellow and just breathe.” 

Stan nodded, squeezing Bill’s ass cheeks in his hands and massaging his hips. He gave him a small pat, just a slight tap. Richie rolled his eyes and Stan huffed out a laugh and gave Bill a gentle slap on one cheek.

"Oh," Bill managed, jumping just slightly. Stan's hand was large, much like Richie’s, and it still managed to surprise him after all this time. He let out a small purr and pushed his ass up just slightly, silently asking for another.

Stan’s heart beat went through the roof at the sound Bill made. It must have shown on his face because Richie was laughing. 

“Okay, baby. See? He likes it so much.” 

Stan bit his lip and slapped Bill’s ass, a little harder than before, but on the opposite cheek. Stan liked how it moved, how his cute ass jiggled at the smacks. “Fuck, dovie, does that feel nice?”

"Y-yes, Daddy," Bill whimpered, letting out a tiny cry. He glanced up to see what was so funny, melting at the sight he was met with. Stan was looking at him like he was an actual baby bird, like he was precious. "H-Harder, please?"

Stan moaned at Bill’s doe eyes and slapped his ass, loud enough that the sound echoed. He immediately rubbed Bill’s ass to take the sting away, cooing at Richie kissing at his cheeks. 

Richie reached down and tickled at Bill’s hair.

Bill yelped. He shivered, blushing as Richie fawned over him and Stan gently rubbed his bottom. "Daddy," he whimpered. "Love this, trust you, want more."

Richie nudged Stan's shoulder and Stan smacked Bill's ass faster, three times in a row on one cheek, two times on the other. He made sure that Bill's cute skin was only slightly pink before pushing his fingers into the color. "Billy, you sound so pretty. Richie, he's so good." 

Richie leaned his head against Stan's. "Yeah, he sure is, Stan. Such a good princess."

Each smack from Stan brought out a tiny yip from Bill’s lips, and he squirmed on his lap and purred. He hummed happily as Stan played with his heated skin--Stan was a natural at this, and Bill was happy. "Good baby for Daddies," he whimpered, giving Richie’s thigh a small squeeze as he pushed back against Stan's hand.

Stan dug his nails into Bill's heated skin and turned to talk to Richie. "Princes, huh?" 

Richie nodded, reaching down and taking both of Bill's hands into his own, letting Bill's arms rest on his thigh. "Yeah, he likes that name a lot. A lot." He didn't go into anything else, because that was Bill's to tell when he was ready. 

Stan nuzzled into Richie's hair and kissed him there. "That's so cute," he mewled, playing with Bill's soft ass as he spoke, like Bill's poor erection was not rubbing up against Stan's clothed thigh and Bill wasn't the most important thing to him in the room. Bill made a sad sound and Stan started to just pat his ass, apologetic. "It is cute, baby. Can I call you princess too, precious? Would you like that?"

"Please Daddy," Bill moaned, trying desperately to get some friction against his cock and jumping at every little pat, not yet knowing Stan's style and wondering if Stan would surprise him or keep a steady rhythm. "Wanna, wanna be your princess, too." He thumbed at Richie’s hands, glancing up at him and giving him a slight nod. Stan was safe. Stan could be trusted...Stan kind of knew about how he felt about gender, anyway, and as far as Bill knew, Stan didn’t feel like just a guy, either.

Stan spanked his hand down roughly but made sure to cup the cheeks at the end to stop the sting. "Yeah, be Daddy's little princess?" 

Richie's eyes lit up at Bill's cooing, and he gave Bill his thick fingers, tugging at his pouty lips. "Billy was feeling very vulnerable today," he said, his voice airy but teasing. "He sometimes needs me to tell him that I love him and will take care of him, even when he's Daddy's sweet baby girl. Don't you, pretty?"

Bill yelped, tearing up just a little at how much power that had behind it. "Oh! Ah, Daddy, perfect." He sniffled, having not been far from crying in the first place. He knew how much Stan liked this, though, so he didn't try to hide it. He happily took Richie’s fingers in his mouth, blushing as his Daddy told on him. He nodded, not willing to let go of his fingers just yet and squirming in anticipation on Stan's lap.

Richie curled his fingers for Bill, lightly petting his tongue and grinning at Bill's acceptance of them. 

Stan's eyes widened at what Richie said, because what did that mean, exactly? He figured he could ask some questions later, right now he needed to show Bill that it was okay, that Stan loved him. "Oh, isn't Bill just the prettiest girl, Richie? So good for princess' Daddies." He slapped him again, noticing that Bill seemed to lean into it more, that he liked it harder, and  _ fuck, _ Stan might come from this, too. His voice dropped lower and he grinned at Richie. "Should I let our girl come, or should we make Billy wait?" 

Richie hummed in thought, looking at Bill's cute face blinking up at him. "He can come, but only if he's a good girl. I'll tell you a secret though, Stan." He winked at him. "He's always a very good girl."

Bill was pretty and good. His Daddies said so, so it had to be true. He felt another slap and his legs twitched up, one foot pushing against the bed as Stan spanked him. "Fuck, fuck, Daddy, wanna come for you please." His voice was thick with desperation and tears, and feeling Stan's erection slide against his own made him tremble. Stan  _ did _ like this with him. "Am a good girl, Daddy, please!"

Stan cooed, smacking his other cheek just as hard. "Aw, dovie, you can come. Go ahead and let go, Daddy's got you." As he spoke he slapped Bill's ass again, encouraging him while Richie teased Bill's lip with his thumb. 

"Good Billy, you're so good. Come for us, I know you won't be able to make much of a mess, but that's okay." 

Stan agreed, spanking him again. "I'm gonna make enough of a mess for both of us, princess."

Bill let go with a sob, their cooing over him pushing him right over the edge. He blushed as he made the smallest of messes on Stan’s still clothed thigh, a little sad he hadn't held out earlier. He wanted to come like this even harder; maybe next time, there wouldn't be so much pressure and it would get easier. He accidentally bit down on Richie’s thumb as he came, pulling back quickly and trying to kiss it in apology. "Sorry, Daddy, didn't mean it, sorry--"

Richie's eyes were dilated and he hauled Bill up and into his and Stan's laps. "Daddy liked that, will you bite Daddy again?" He purred at Bill, petting at his hair while Stan teased Bill's face with his fingers, wiping away his tears and loving on him, licking at the drying cheeks, blushing at Bill's hazy look.

Bill blushed and nodded, allowing Stan to finish his sweet ministrations before Bill kissed up Richie’s neck, giving him a small, hesitant bite. When he got a moan, he tried again, this time biting just a little harder before lapping at the mark he left behind.

Stan watched them, admiring Richie as his eyes rolled back as Bill bit him. He reached up and tugged Richie's hair, knowing he liked it. "Bite him more, Billy, honey, let's mark him up." Richie whined as Stan pushed against him.

"Wanna make Daddy feel good now, it's your turn," Bill told Richie, gently prodding at him until he was on his back. He continued to bite up his neck before moving down to his collarbone and shoulder, peppering kisses in with his bites. "Doesn't Daddy look so nice?" Bill asked, glancing at Stan and nodding up to Richie’s facial hair.

Richie's eyes were glued to Bill, arms around his back, wanting to stay attached. "Daddy does feel good, precious." 

Stan laid down and latched onto Richie's chest, nipping over and over. "Yeah, Billy, he looks so hot." 

Richie turned bright red. 

"Such a pretty guy, such a good boy."

Bill carefully ran his hands down Richie’s body, down to his hips where he let his thumbs dig in and caress the bones. He let his nose slide down Richie’s happy trail, down to the base of his very erect cock where Bill let his tongue slip out and lick sweetly. He nuzzled his face against Richie's cock, glancing up at him to make sure he was okay. "Wanna make you feel better," he insisted. "Reward you. Please? Can I, Daddy? Daddy Stan?"

Richie couldn't answer because Stan was biting him hard, making Richie feel stupid and warm. He held out a 'thumbs up', which caused Stan to laugh until he was choking against Richie's shoulder, pressing kisses there.

"Yeah, pretty baby, you have such pretty lips, bet they look nice around Richie's big cock, hm?" 

Richie nodded dumbly.

Bill grinned. Richie hadn’t let him do this since he'd tried cockwarming because he'd gone too long and hurt himself. Admittedly, this was one of Bill’s favorite things. He liked the way the top of Richie's cheeks just turned slightly pink, how Richie would either let himself enjoy it so much he'd stop talking to fill the silence or he'd praise whoever was going down on him like they were bringing him salvation. He liked the taste of his come, especially since Eddie had gotten him hooked on fruit. And Bill loved how much Richie’s cock stretched him out, his mouth and his ass. Bill was determined to take all of it. He pressed his lips against the slit in a soft kiss for a moment before pulling back and licking at his lips, moaning at the taste of pre-come. He got his lips wet one more time before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling, allowing his tongue to roll over Richie’s poor slit again.

Richie mewled, spreading his legs wide open for Bill, already heady and needy. "Baby, baby, your mouth, fuck!" He shook, and cried out when Stan pulled his arms over his head and held them there. 

"Look at him, Rich, he's so beautiful." 

Richie licked his lips, eyes almost black with lust. "Fuck, I love you, Bill, fuck fuck."

There was so much Bill wanted to say, so much praise he wanted to give.  _ Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this? Show you how far I'm willing to go for you? I wanted to reward you like this when you took care of me after I broke my jaw. I wanted to suck you off the night you looked so broken over Stan and I getting together. Wanted to have your cock in my mouth instead of having to tell you I couldn't go to New York. I'm in love with you. I want to make you feel better than you ever have in your life. _

So much he wanted to say, but there would be time to say it. For now, he wanted to use his mouth this way. He was sinking further down now, his jaw giving a warning pop once Richie’s tip hit the back of his throat. He let out a huff, closed his eyes and continued anyway, pushing through to nose at the hair around Richie’s cock. 

He'd done it. He'd finally done it, managed the whole thing. It had taken practice, of course, with Eddie and Stan and Ben and Mike, but Richie was a true feat. He gave Richie’s cock a long suck, jaw popping two more times before he pulled all the way back to the tip, trying to give himself a break so this wouldn't be over too soon.

Richie groaned, fisting the sheets to fight off the urge to fuck into Bill's mouth because he knew Bill couldn't do that with how big Richie was. "Bill! Billy, please!" He ran a hand over his face before Stan snatched it back, tsking at him. "I don't want him to hurt his jaw," Richie whined, mouth dropping open when Bill sucked on his tip again. 

Stan kissed Richie, silencing him and sending Bill a wink. He trusted that Bill could push himself in this way, and not really hurt himself. Richie bit Stan’s lip, harshly in retaliation, and Stan glared at him. 

"We can do exercises for his jaw, and get him ice, and feed him soup, Mister. You better apologize to me." 

Richie huffed and almost screamed in surprise when Bill took him full into his mouth. 

Stan tapped his face, a little slap, and made Richie look at him. "Puppy,  _ what did I say _ ?" 

Richie seemed unsure, but gave it up. "I'm sorry," he answered, and Stan frowned, cuddling onto him. Richie obviously didn't want Bill to see Stan Dom him, and he supposed that was okay.

Bill pulled off his tip with a frown, gently patting Richie’s hip. "Hey," he whispered, trying to get Richie to look at him. When Richie finally did, Bill glanced between him and Stan. He settled back on Richie’s face. "Please, Daddy, let Stan take care of you? You're still my Daddy, no matter what. I just want you to feel good. I promise, I'm okay. I've been practicing for you." He gently caressed Richie’s hips as he spoke, trying to calm him. "I don't want you to be scared, Daddy. Do I need to leave? Or do you want me to stay?"

Richie whined, wanting to hold Bill but letting Stan keep his hands up. "Please, don't leave," he begged, voice straining when Stan nuzzled his chest, tickling his chest hair with his light blonde strands. "I feel really good, I'm just being a brat. I just got embarrassed," he insisted, and Stan kissed him. 

"That's okay, baby, I love you so much, Rich." 

Richie stared back at Stan and keened when he bit back down on his shoulder. 

"You gonna let Bill make you come, like a good puppy?" 

Richie only whined, but managed to nod his head frantically. 

"That's good, Rich, so good."

Bill smiled softly at them before taking Richie’s cock in his mouth again, sinking down just a couple of inches and letting his tongue swirl around the shaft. He kept his thumbs on Richie’s hips until he finally felt him relax, and Bill moved his hands under Richie and gripped his ass, massaging it as he tried to make him feel amazing.

Richie turned his head and nipped at Stan's ear, making him coo and look up at Richie from his forest of chest hair. 

"Hey, pretty Rich. Does Billy have you all riled up? Do you wanna come?" 

Richie pouted, wrapping his arms possessively around Stan and kissing him. "Yes, yes I wanna come, Billy you're doing so good, so pretty down there for us." 

Stan kissed him back, licking into his mouth. "Should I let him come, Billy boy?"

"Mmhmm," Bill insisted, not willing to take his mouth off of Richie right then. To get himself ready he took Richie all the way to the back of his throat again, and, after getting used to that, went all the way down to his hair and squeezed his ass again.

Bill humming around his cock sent Richie moaning into Stan's mouth and chasing his tongue. 

"You can come, Richie sweetheart, come down his throat, baby." 

As soon as Bill touched his ass he was crying out, coming in Bill's mouth and arching off the bed while Stan pulled his hair, causing Richie to shout, "Fuck!" and spurt even more.

Bill happily drank his come, moving forward and nuzzling at Richie’s hair as he finished. He gently let go of his ass, moving his hands to Richie’s hips and petting him there once more. When he was sure that Richie was done, he took his time coming off his cock, licking and sucking before he finally popped off. He licked at Richie again, making sure he was clean of come before resting his head back near the base, just nuzzling at him as he gave his jaw a break, and discreetly brought his hand up to the joint that had bothered him only a touch now.

Richie was living in the color orange and felt like he was glowing, so Stan pushed his fingers into Bill's hair and pet him. "Oh, Billy, you did so well, our little thing." He felt his heart grow at how cute Bill was, how affectionately he was nuzzling into Richie's soft inner thigh. "You feel safe and good down there? You can stay there, can't he Rich?" 

Richie nodded, obviously not fully back yet. "Bill can do whatever he wants, I love him so much." 

Stan snorted at how fucked Richie sounded.

Bill wrapped his arms around Richie’s legs, kissing and nipping softly at his thighs and leaning his head into Stan's touch. "I love Daddy too," Bill whispered, coughing a little to clear his throat. His voice was gravelly, and the come in his throat burned in a way he hadn't expected it to. That was the first time he'd swallowed with someone so deep. "I was good, Daddy?" He asked Stan, glancing up at him from under his lashes.

Richie tangled his hands into Bill's hair, trying to keep him cuddling against him, his softening dick lazily lying against Bill's chin. He liked how cute it was, how intimate.

"Yes, princess, you were perfect. Do you need ice, should Daddy help you?" He kissed at Richie's sweaty forehead and Richie gave him a small, absolutely open smile that made Stan's heart freeze in amazement. "Rich...I love you."

"Okay for now, Daddy." Bill nuzzled his nose against Richie's cock, encouraging him to keep being open. He liked watching Stan take care of both of them, it was one of the moments he was at his happiest. He gently reached out and pet at Stan's cock through his pants, wanting to take care of him, too.

Stan's hips jerked into Bill's touch, but he only smiled at Bill from his place kissing Richie's forehead as Richie blinked owlishly at him and said that he loved him, too. "I don't want you to over work your mouth, pretty Billy," Stan cooed, though he badly wanted Bill's mouth. Richie mumbled something and they both looked at him, causing him to flounder. "Rich?" Stan prompted, prodding his chest with his fingers. 

"I, uh, could? Instead?" 

Stan's eyes pinned him in place. "Yeah, Rich? You wanna? Wanna just lay back so Billy can be in his cute hideaway, and I'll just lay down so you can suck me?" 

Richie didn't understand why he couldn't talk normally when Stan looked at him like that, but he nodded, swallowing thickly.

Richie watched as Stan shucked off his pants and underwear before making himself comfortable on the bed, his strained cock very close to Richie’s mouth. Richie, still struck silent by how much he adored the two men making love to him, slowly leaned forward and took Stan into his mouth, bobbing all the way down and back up to get it nice and wet before pulling back and teasing at his tip. He kept a gentle hand in Bill’s hair, petting his boy as Bill nuzzled his cock. There was so much praise he wanted to give both of them, but having his mouth occupied like this was so much more calming than he remembered.

Stan released a loud and lewd sound, hips canting into Richie's mouth. "Good boy, Rich. Take Daddy's cock." He held Richie's head against his thigh, and dug his hands into Richie's black curls. "Billy, you have to let him do this for you more often, you know how much he likes having things in his mouth." His voice became kinder, his thumb petting Richie's sharp cheekbone. "Oh, puppy. Does this make you feel good, using your mouth like this? You know we love hearing you talk, puppy. We do. But we like seeing you be so happy, don't we Billy?"

"Love his voice so much, Daddy," Bill agreed. "It makes me feel so safe. But it also makes me so happy when Daddy’s happy and feels good." Bill nuzzled into Richie’s hair before kissing up his cock, just wanting to love on him more to prove it to him. 

Richie took all of Stan again, nosing at his hair while his legs trembled under Bill’s ministrations. He let out a soft agreeable noise, sucking harder to encourage Stan to keep this up. He loved this, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. "Richie Tozier sucks flamer cock," was truer than any of the kids in Derry knew, but damn if he didn't wear that as a badge of honor now.

Stan growled, curling his body around Richie's head and fucking into his mouth, rough than before. He watched Richie's face studiously, checking for any change in his facial expression, any signal he needed to stop. He wanted to take care of Richie, wanted to coddle him and kiss him. He pulled Richie's curls, making Richie look at him with his expressive eyes. "Perfect boy, so pretty. I will do this whenever you want. And Bill is having a hay day down there, showing you so much affection. My good boys."

Without thinking, Richie’s hands moved to Stan's hips and his thumbs dug into the bones as he tried to take Stan as deep as he could go. He kept his eyes on Stan's, letting them flutter just a tad like Eddie’s did. He wasn't nearly as pretty as Eddie, but he hoped it would have a similar effect on Stan. 

Bill smiled against Richie's cock when he felt him let go, and busied himself with moving up to kiss all over his tummy, hands tickling up Richie’s thighs. "I love showing Rich how much we love him," he murmured, nuzzling at the hair on his chest. 

Richie whined and wriggled, a low, happy chuckle bubbling up from the back of his throat.

Stan whined, pumping the head of his cock down Richie's throat, heart speeding up when he realized how into it Richie was. "I love your mouth, and all the stupid shit you say, puppy." Bill snorted into Richie's stomach and it made Stan start to laugh along with him. Richie's chuckle sent a jolt up his dick which knocked the air out of him and stole his laugh, turning it into a gasp. "Oh my god,  _ fuck _ , Billy, make him laugh.  _ Please _ ."

Bill happily obliged, lightly tickling up Richie’s sides and blowing a few well placed raspberries against his tummy, which had him giggling just enough to wiggle and try to push at Bill’s hands. "It's so cute that he calls you puppy, Daddy," Bill whispered, moving up his body and pressing ticklish kisses up his neck and behind his ear. 

Richie was too happy to be worried about choking (he knew he could push Stan back if he needed to) or embarrassed about being Stan's puppy. He giggled around Stan's cock, finally relenting and letting Bill keep up his light tickles as Richie tried to focus on making Stan feel good. He began to suck him with more purpose, letting his tongue slide sweetly against the underside of Stan’s cock.

Stan stuttered out a laugh, doubled over around Richie's body protectively as he fucked his face. Richie's laughter was rippling up his sensitive cock, and Richie was taking him so well. "Puppy, baby, I'm gonna come. Where can I?" He caught Bill's big eyes watching him from behind Richie and felt himself start to slip.

Richie pulled back, giving Stan a wink. "On my face, Daddy." Daddy slipped out without him having meant for it to, but he loved Stan and trusted him that way, and knew how much Stan liked it. He coughed, his throat was just slightly sore, but he wanted to make Stan cry with how good he felt. "I want you to rub your cock all over my face, Daddy, paint me."

Bill grinned, so happy to see Richie so happy and carefree. He let out a soft  _ good puppy _ and nuzzled his neck before pulling back, nuzzling at Richie’s cock so Stan could have his face.

Stan stared at Richie in awe before crying out and jerking his hips as he came, trying in vain not to get it on Richie's eyes. Richie's sweet and earth colored eyes. He ran his cock down Richie's check, eyes wide as he tried to breathe, before Richie licked at his lips and Stan tackled him. He kissed him like a necessity, and licked at his face where his come dripped down his chin. "Fuck, you are both so perfect." He felt Bill's hand on his hip without even looking and immediately pulled him up against Stan's side and his back to Richie's front. He reached for a towel and started to clean Richie's face, when it hit him. His movements slowed, and he blinked stupidly. "Daddy?" He balled up the now disgusting towel. "Me?"

Richie let Stan clean him off, now blushing furiously as Stan brought up what Richie had just called him. He had never called him that before, had only done that with Eddie and Bill, and now he was embarrassed. "Y-yes, unless...unless you don't wanna," he mumbled, burying his face in Bill’s hair and curling up around him, feeling hot shame wash over him. 

Bill frowned and tried to move, but Richie’s grip only got tighter. "Richie, baby, Stan loves you," he promised. "You can talk to him, honey, I know you can."

Stan moved to Richie's side in a split second, hands in his mess of hair, trying to coo at him to get him to come out. "Of course I want to, Rich." When Richie didn't come out of hiding against Bill, Stan simply draped over them both and pressed his face into Richie's neck. "Baby boy, how could I not want that with you? I just...didn't think I was...I don't know..."  _ worthy _ ,  _ a good enough  _ Dom "I didn't even know if you liked that, you know, the other way."

Richie sniffled and glanced up, giving him the tiniest shrug before letting Stan coo over him and play with his hair. He watched so many emotions flicker across Stan's face that it made his heart ache, and he immediately moved forward to steal a tiny kiss. "'M sorry I didn't tell you, Daddy." 

Bill turned in Richie's arms, snuggling against his chest and watching as they spoke, reaching out to play with Stan's curls. He wanted to keep him there, grounded with them so that he wouldn't get scared and run. "I think Richie thinks you...you might be Daddy for too many of us, and you would get overwhelmed. Is that it, Rich?"

Richie gave the tiniest nod and glanced at Bill’s hair, but kept a tight grip on Stan's side.

Stan nodded in understanding, trying not to move his head too much so Bill would keep touching his hair like that. "Oh Richie, baby, always taking care of us, aren't you, beautiful?" He wrapped his arms around both of them in response to their obvious need of assurance. "Oh sweet prince, look at me, please?" He waited until Richie met his eyes and kissed him, deep but adoringly soft. "I'm not overwhelmed. I like being a Dom. I love all of you like that, I could never get tired of it." He kissed Bill's cheek when Bill crept closer. "There are some days I might not be up to it, but this is so special to me." He shrugged, embarrassed. "I...also like...other things."

Bill continued to play with his hair and moved forward to kiss Stan's lips and then Richie’s. "Like what, Daddy?" 

Stan glanced at Bill, who knew, sorta, about one. "Um..." He pressed into Richie's kiss heatedly, liking how Bill held onto them. He still didn't understand how to explain his wild kink, so he went with one that at least he knew how to explain. "Well...I mean...I could be...um...baby?"

Bill softened, nuzzling Stan's nose. "You can be my baby anytime you like," he promised, feeling guilty. He hadn't shown Stan attention like that in awhile, and he knew Stan needed it just as much as Bill did. Bill was just better at asking for it...now. And Stan had looked so lost and hesitant earlier...it broke his heart. He sat up and tugged Stan into his lap, still playing with his hair and cooing at him softly. "Do you need to be baby right now, sweetie?"

Richie moved with them, sitting up on his knees and pushing away his nerves. Stan had never asked that of him, and Stan must really need that if he was asking. He moved close, cupping Stan's cheeks with his hands and nuzzling his nose before giving it a soft kiss. "Of course you can be baby," he whispered, pulling back and staring into the baby blue eyes that looked so nervous. Did he need to push? Or pull back? He wanted Stan to trust him. "Daddy's not been a very good Daddy, has he?" He asked, pressing a kiss to his temple, close to his eye. "Do you need affection, little grumpy butt?" His voice was light, teasing. It was something they all adored about him, even if he sometimes got snippy. They knew he didn't mean it to hurt anyone. It was usually a cry for help, a hug or cuddles and kisses. 

Of course, they only figured that out once they got older. Richie was happy to oblige now that he could.

Stan pouted but leaned into Bill’s hold, letting himself be heavy in Bill’s lap. He wasn’t that much bigger than Bill, at least not body wise. Richie’s teasing made him screw up his face and huff a little. “Yes.” He answered, trying to fold his arms in front of him, making him seem more grumpy. Well, fuck. He also said it like he didn’t want to admit it, but didn’t see the point of lying, when it was so obvious. Richie kept touching his face and Stan wasn’t able to stop himself from pushing his cheek into the palm of Richie’s hand.

"Oh there we go," Richie cooed, giving him a wide smile before attacking that cute little face with kisses, all over his nose and cheeks and chin and even the barely visible scars he knew Stan hated. Richie was going to live his whole life making Stan see how beautiful there were. "Billy," Richie sing-songed, pausing his kisses for one moment. "What happens when little boys are grumpy?"

Bill caught Richie’s wink and grinned, grip tightening on Stan just slightly so he couldn't get away. "I don't know, Rich." He absolutely did know. 

Richie smirked. "I heard a story about the tickle monster," he stage-whispered, moving his hands to Stan's sides as he resumed slow kisses to his boy's cheeks. "He just eats them right up!" He blew a big raspberry right under Stan's ear, hoping to get at least a small chuckle.

Stan let out a small screech at the tickling and rocked against Bill in aborted attempts to wiggle away. “No, no, no!” He was laughing by this point, feeling silly and trying to hide his face in Bill’s neck, but also not very well, because he wanted more kisses.

"Aww, so cute," Bill cooed, moving his face so he could start his own kiss attack. He gave Stan a squeeze and teased his tummy with his fingers. 

Richie kept up his kisses, every so often dropping in a loud raspberry to keep Stan surprised and giggly. "I just love your laugh," he whispered, finally easing his attack. They both let up, and Richie started giving Stan longer, lingering kisses. "What does my baby want, hm? Does he feel better?"

Stan kept giggling while Richie pressed into his space, trying to push down his embarrassment at being so silly and shy. He chased Richie’s kiss and curled further against Bill, sinking into his hold. “Yeah, I feel good.” He glanced away for a moment. “I just missed you, Rich.” He spent a lot of time with Bill, and thank god he was able to, but he loved and missed Richie dearly.

Bill and Richie shared a look, and Bill gave Stan another squeeze before (reluctantly) passing him to Richie. He didn't want Stan to think he was abandoning him, though, so as Richie got the two of them settled against the headboard, Bill curled up next to them and played with Stan's hair, careful not to get in Richie's way.

Richie kissed Stan again, licking at his lips before deepening it just for a moment. "I missed you too, baby." He ran a finger down Stan's face and watched him closely. "I love you so much, honey."

Stan held Bill’s hand, harder than he meant to, and moaned when Richie kissed him more intensely than before. “I love you.” He stared at Richie in return, and relaxed when Richie didn’t waver in Stan’s intense look. “Daddy?” He asked, face dusting red at saying that, to Rich, who could hurt him easily if he wanted to. But Richie wouldn’t do that. “I know you guys are hungry...can you...can we,” he added, hand squeezing Bill’s, “be like this tomorrow, maybe? Please?” He felt Bill press closer to him and he blushed. “I want to also...have burgers? Don’t tell Eddie.”

Richie grinned as Stan called him the word he wanted to hear most in the world and kissed him softly. "Yes, baby boy. We can." 

Bill was up and out of the bed in seconds, nearly tripping over Richie’s pants that had found their way to the floor. "He is speakin' my language,'' Bill insisted, grabbing Richie’s pants and tossing them on the bed before making his way to his dresser and getting dressed himself. "No, we are not telling Eddie, and Richie, please don't get mustard on your shirt. Bev isn't here to get the stain out and Eddie will murder us." He thought for a moment, cringing. "Murder me in particular. I forgot to eat today."

Stan blushed harder and kissed Richie as he stood on shaky legs, grabbing his shirt while they dressed. “Maybe you should wear a bib,” he offered, eyes lightening up at the glare Richie sent him. He eagle eyed Bill at his comment, though, and somehow hoped he looked serious while he tried to get his foot in his pants leg. “Billy baby, you  _ what _ ?”

Richie stood and slowly got dressed, watching them with a raised brow. This was new information. Had he known that, he would have stomped Bill right downstairs and sat him down and made him eat before they did anything. And Bill  _ knew that _ . 

Bill froze. Oops. Stan’s tone was enough to make him want to immediately obey. "Well," he tried nervously. "I slept so long, and I had been working before that, and...I was gonna eat a protein bar and then I got distracted..."

Stan looked at Richie accusingly, but went immediately back to Bill when he saw Richie looked surprised. “You little sneaky baby,” he whispered, finally buttoning his pants and pulling on his over vest. “So you chose to get fucked by Richie, and then also got distracted again, and were just gonna starve the whole time we cuddled?”

Bill’s blush from earlier returned full force and he toed the floor nervously. "Daddy was home and you needed attention," he tried, not wanting to look up just yet. 

Richie walked over, grabbing Bill's chin and making Bill look at him. "You didn't tell Daddy you hadn't eaten  _ all day _ , Billy."

"No," Bill whispered. 

Richie frowned. "Did you think Daddy was going to forget to give you attention?"

"... _ No _ ."

"Billy." He hugged Bill close before opening the dresser and picking out some clothes for him. “I’m not mad, I just…I’m worried about you, honey.”

Bill merely blushed and grabbed the clothes, looking back at Stan with a guilty expression on his face.

Stan sighed, walking over to them and taking the shirt from Bill and pulling it over his head for him. “Bill just forgets that food is important. He forgets he has to take care of his body to make it work.” Bill looked ashamed as he popped out of the shirt once Stan put it on him completely and Stan kissed him. “You’re not stupid, Bill, that’s not what I’m saying.” He glanced at Richie and then back at Bill. “I’m saying maybe you have ADHD or any number of things. And we should see if there are tricks to help you do the things you need to do, and to think you are important enough to take care of.” As he talked he bent down and helped Bill get into his pants, and then rolled up the legs because he realized these were definitely Richie’s.

Bill’s breath hitched. He didn't realize just how much he needed to hear that until he heard it from Stan's lips, and the fact that Stan was taking care of him right now by dressing him and rolling up the pants so he wouldn't trip made him blush. He was precious. Important. 

Richie kissed Bill’s and Stan's heads and nodded along with what Stan said. "I think we all need to learn those little tricks. Even you, Stanny baby." He pulled away and finished getting dressed before grabbing his wallet and gently prodding both of them toward the door. "Let's go get some food, babies. Dinner's on me."

They'd gotten halfway down the stairs when they heard the front door opening, Eddie making his way in with an aggravated look on his face. The three of them froze as they made eye contact, and Eddie raised his brow.

"Where are you going? It's late."

Bill glanced at Richie and back at Eddie. "Uh, gonna go get food."

Eddie crossed his arms. "At ten o'clock? What kind of food?"

Bill glanced at Stan and Richie for help.

Richie had frozen and Stan snorted a little. Eddie had Richie wrapped around his finger, a little too much maybe. Lucky for them, Stan snorted and squeezed both their hands before he trudged down the stairs. He pulled Eddie into a hug, one that Eddie tried to fight him on, before turning him and opening the door. “We are all gonna go get shitty food, that's what we are doing. That includes you, Eds.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and tossed Stan the keys. "Alright, alright, I'll go, love. But you are driving." He was too tired to fight it; he'd been shit on and vomited on too many times to count that night, and even though he'd showered for at least thirty minutes and gotten to change at work, he still didn't feel clean. He stood back, giving Bill a quick hug and kiss hello as he made his way to the car. Eddie stopped Richie, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. 

"You actually came home early for me?" Eddie asked, petting at the new beard he very much loved. He hadn’t expected Richie to actually come home early on account of him texting Richie about just how bad this particular week had been.

Richie watched Stan pull the door open for Bill and kiss him softly when he buckled him in before Richie cradled Eddie’s face in his hands. “Yeah, baby doll, I figured you could use some Richie kisses.” After saying so, he peppered Eddie’s face with them, before kissing him sweetly to end his barrage. “Let’s go get you food, darling.” He, too, opened the door for Eddie and watched him curl against Bill. His boys. Stan winked at him when Richie got into the passenger seat, and Richie gave him a disgustingly loud kiss on the cheek just to watch Stan dramatically roll his eyes and start the car.


End file.
